Senior Citi-zombies
Senior Citi-zombies are undead, zombie-like old people created by Grandfather to serve his every whim. They serve as the secondary antagonists in the story Operation Z.E.R.O they are also the main antagonists in the online games Operation Z.E.R.O.: Out-Mandy'd! and Operation Z.E.R.O.: Outnumbuh'd! Senior Citi-zombie can turn other people into their kind just by touching them. Victims of zombification do retain elements of their personalities, but lose their free will and become Grandfather's evil slaves regardless of who they are. The villains cheered, until they realized that they all used to be children and that this amounted to every person in the world. They tried to flee, but in vain. Grandfather turned all of them into his zombie minions, and ordered them to invade the Kids Next Door's treehouses throughout the world, turn them into zombies as well, and turn the treehouses into tapioca factories. Soon, nearly every KND operative (and presumably every person) on the planet was transformed, save for Numbuh 1, who would re-commission his father, Numbuh 0. List of Members *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 84 *Numbuh 65.3 *Unnamed janitor *Numbuh 440 *Numbuh 144 *Numbuh 45 *Numbuh 77.328 *Numbuh 49 *Teen Tornado *Numbuh 9 *Potty Mouth *Mrs. Goodwall *Robin Food *All members of Sector R *Numbuh 41 *Numbuh 43 *Numbuh 64.740 *Numbuh 87 *Numbuh 559 *Numbuh 525,4 *Numbuh 331 *Numbuh 541 *Numbuh 805 *Numbuh 61 *Numbuh 64 *Numbuh 63 *Numbuh 62 *Numbuh 46 *Numbuh 47 *Numnuh 888 *Numbuh 168 *Numbuh 518 *Hungry Men *Toiletnator *Sector V's hamsters *Numbuh 110 *Numnuh 210 *Numbuh 322 *Numbuh 8 *Numbuh 64 *Numbuh 83 *Tommy Gilligan *Numbuh 86 *Numbuh 1-Love *Numbuh 112 *Numbuh 122 *Numbuh 362 *Stickybeard *Cree Lincoln *Numbuh 363 *Numbuh 44A *Numbuh 44B *Big Brother *Numbuh 5 *Mr. Boss *Dodgeball Wizard *Numbuh 4 *Chester *Mega Mom and Destructo Dad *Professor Bob *Numbuh 34 *Chewy and Gooey *Ice Cream Men *Numbuh 3 *Knightbrace *Common Cold *Gramma Stuffum *Numbuh 60 *Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb *Great Puttinski *Crazy Old Cat Lady *Crazy Old Cat Lady's cats *Mr. Fizz *Mr. Mogul *Count Spankulot *Numbuh 42 *Simon *Candy Pirates *Proper Patrol *Dumb John Silver *Parent Teacher Organization of Eradicating Youngsters *Numbuh 13 *Numbuh 231 *Numbuh 23 *Numbuh 20,000 *Numbuh 513 *Numbuh 74.239 *Numbuh 612 *Numbuh 275 *Numbuh 439 *Numbuh 67 *Numbuh 68 *Numbuh 65 *Numbuh 66 *Numbuh 69 *Numbuh 92 *Numbuh 93 *Numbuh 425 *Numbuh 437 *Numbuh 51 *Numbuh 71.562 *Numbuh 91 *Numbuh 99 *Numbuh Rebecca *Numbuh Ezekiel *Numbuh Jebediah *Bradley *Numbuh VO5 *Numbuh 420 *Numbuh 424 *Numbuh 419 *Numbuh 16 *Numbuh 15 *Numbuh 202 *Numbuh 73 *Numbuh 191 *Numbuh 161 *Numbuh 21 *Numbuh 22 *Numbuh 149 *Numbuh 143 *Numbuh 85 *Numbuh 417 *Numbuh 965 *Numbuh 555 *Numbuh 101 *Numbuh 24 *Numbuh 53 *Numbuh 90/40 *Numbuh 411 *Numbuh 622 *All members of Sector FL *Numbuh 142 *Numbuh 10 *Numbuh 30c *Numbuh 78 *Numbuh 114 *Numbuh 56.8 *Numbuh 35.2 *Numbuh 911 *Numbuh 49.5 *Numbuh 35 *Numbuh 14 *Numbuh 222.2 *Numbuh 383 *Numbuh 48 *The rest of the Decommissioning Squad Navigation Category:Zombies Category:Elderly Category:Minion Category:Hostile Species Category:Kids Next Door Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Undead Category:Monsters Category:Redeemed Category:Terrorists Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Movie Villains Category:Siblings Category:Parents Category:Animals Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Kids Category:Successful Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Teenagers Category:Brutes Category:Crossover Villains Category:Billy and Mandy Villains